Gryffindor's heart, Slytherin's blood
by YnahPotterhead
Summary: Dois amigos se apaixonam durante a primeira guerra bruxa. Ele um comensal da morte, ela uma auror treinada por Moody Após o fim da guerra, eles brigam e ela vai embora com sua filha. Porém dez anos depois ambos são forçados a trabalhar juntos para proteger Harry Potter Ster Jasmin Moody Lablum e Severus Snape, sonserinos orgulhosos, porem mais corajosos que muitos grifinórios
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo - Morte dos Potter, a prissão de Sirius e o julgamento**

**31 de Outubro de 1981**

Estava entrando na casa dos Potter, ou o que sobrou dela... A porta estava presa apenas por uma das dobradicas, claro sinal de arrombamento. A casa estava aos pedaços, se é que aquilo ainda podia ser chamado de casa.

– Eu fico com este andar Hagrid, você vai ver o andar de cima - Me deu as costas e subiu as escadas

Era meio dia ainda, então não tive de usar o Lumus para iluminar o lugar. Entrei na cozinha e comecei a vasculhar o lugar com os olhos. Então me veio a lembrança do dia em que fui comunicar a Lily que estava gravida. Eu estava de três meses, ela de cinco semanas. Estávamos tão felizes, como se não estivesse ocorrendo uma guerra fora daquela casa, que agora estava aos pedaços. Severus não foi comigo, "Mesmo que eu pudesse ir, não quero me encontrar com o Potter" ele disse. "Será que ele não queria encontrar com o Potter? Ou ele só não queria vê-lo feliz com Lily?", esse pensamento veio a minha mente mas tratei de expulsa-lo com a mesma velocidade que ele veio a minha cabeça. "Por que você está pensando nisso Ster? Você perdeu a criança lembra? Você não está nem no lugar, e nem na hora apropriada para isso!"

Dei alguns passos para a bancada no centro da cozinha, e vi a pior coisa que poderia ter visto naquele dia. James Potter, esticado no chão, com os olhos arregalados e sem vida olhando para o nada. Tapei a boca para abafar o grito, e senti as minhas pernas falharem. Procurei a bancada e me recostei nela, chorando. Varias lembranças me vieram a tona: os anos que ajudei os Marotos a pedido de Remo para fazer o mapa, os dias que treinávamos para nos tornar animagos, a vez que ele salvou Severus na casa dos gritos... Céus! Até a vez em que ele brigando com Severus na aula de poções explodiu o meu caldeirão eu lembrei! Fique uma semana na enfermaria, mas a poção que eu tinha cozinhado era um revigorante de sentidos, então eu tive meu olfato, audição e visão melhorados.

Me abaixei ainda chorando e fechei seus olhos "Seja lá onde ele estiver, está em paz agora". Me levantei e continuei a vasculhar a casa. Fui a copa e ao porão e nem sinal de ninguém. Voltei a sala e subi as escadas, era um grande corredor com somente a porta do fim do corredor aberta, e Hagrid parado de costas para mim.

– Não revistou os outros quartos Hagrid?

– Ster, acho melhor você vir aqui... - Fui andando devagar pelo corredor, quando senti um cheiro familiar "Cheiro de grama, folhas de carvalho, tudo misturado com uma leve fragrância amadeirada... Ele esteve aqui..."

– Algum problema Hagrid? Achou alguma coisa ai no quarto? - Ele se virou, estava chorando e com um garoto no colo - Harry Potter... Quem diria que uma criança de um ano de idade, derrotaria Voldemort, quando nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguiu? - Comecei a fazer carinho em seu rosto, e vi os olhos de Lily - Ele tem os olhos da mãe... E por falar em mãe... Onde está a Lily? - O choro de Hagrid ficou mais intenso, ele começou a soluçar

– No quarto... Morta! - Se afastou e desceu a escada.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. "Morta? Como assim morta? Severus me garantiu que Voldemort iria poupar sua vida! Como...?" Lentamente eu entrei no quarto e minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, estava estirada no chão, com o olhar perdido... Morta... Quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo e debruçada sobre o mesmo

Muitas lembranças vieram na minha mente: como quando encontrei Severus em baixo do velho carvalho, na praça da Rua da Afiação, e no dia seguinte conhecemos Lily... A maior parte da minha adolescência eu passava pedindo conselhos para Lily sobre Severus... Até no quarto, quando eu descobri que Severus gostava dela.

– Ster, precisamos ir! - Hagrid gritava, ainda com a voz chorosa

– Vá na frente! Eu tenho que ficar até que os outros aurores cheguem! - Silencio. De repente ouço um barulho de motor, Hagrid indo embora

"Vamos Ster! Você tem que ser forte! Levanta!" Fechei os olhos de Lily e juntei suas mãos na cintura sussurrando

– Não se preocupe minha amiga, eu vou proteger o seu filho, se fosse meu. Afinal, eu sou madrinha dele não?

Cambaleando, me levantei e fui até a frente da casa. Me sentei com as pernas cruzadas, encostada em uma parede, esperando algum auror chegar. Pensando em Severus, como ele deveria estar arrasado "A noite eu tenho que procura-lo, para ver como ele está..." Estava olhando para as nuvens, como não fazia a muito tempo, quando ouço alguém desaparatar. Passos, acompanhados de uma bengala e ranger de metal "Moody"

– Como você está? - Kingsley me pergunta, com pena no olhar

– Ela provavelmente acabou de ver os melhores amigos mortos Shacklebolt, como você acha que ela está? Feliz?

– Eu estou bem... - Me levantei - Na medida do possível...

– Não se preocupe - Kingsley colocou a mão em meu ombro - O culpado por tudo isso já está pagando.

– Eu sei... Voldemort está morto.

– Ele não está falando de Voldemort, e sim do Fiel do Segredo - Aquelas palavras ecoaram na minha mente. A única coisa que me vinha a cabeça era a minha ultima reunião com Sirius, Lily e James. Onde eles insistiam em deixar Pettigrew como o Fiel do Segredo, e eu revoltada, me retirei antes que eles fizessem tal loucura

– E...?

– Sirius foi pego em flagrante, depois de explodir uma rua trouxa movimentada, matando inclusive Pedro Pettigrew, que tentava impedi-lo de contar o segredo a Voldemort - "Mas quem era o Fiel do Segredo? Sirius ou Pedro?"

– E... Ele já foi levado para Azkaban?

– Sim. Por que?

– Quero... Interroga-lo, e também assim eu aproveito para dizer o que está preso aqui dentro - Coloquei a mão no pescoço. Eles entenderam o recado

– Pois bem... Vai lá ... Desabafar. E se você for rápido pega a sessão de interrogatório dele. Seus talentos como interrogadora são incríveis, quem sabe você não consegue tirar alguma coisa dele? - Dei as costas para eles, sabendo muito bem como funcionavam as sessões de interrogatório em Azkaban. Estava quase desaparatando, quando aquela reunião me veio a mente outra vez "Sirius e James eram melhores amigo! Será mesmo que ele traiu o melhor amigo?" Me virei rapidamente para perguntar a Moody e Shacklebolt

– Moody? Kingsley? - Mas foi só eles virarem de frente para mim novamente, que a vontade de perguntar passou

– O que foi? - Moody se virou com sua famosa carranca de irritação "Pensa rápido Ster!"

– É que... Eu nunca agradeci vocês... Por terem me treinado desde que eu me formei. Mesmo eu sendo da Sonserina, e essa não tendo um histórico muito bom... Eu acho que nunca existiu um auror sonserino não? E aurores mulheres são bem raros... - Eles assentiram que sim, sorrindo - Apesar de tudo isso... Vocês confiaram em mim, e quero que saibam que serei eternamente grata por isso.

– Não precisa agradecer Ster. Afinal de contas, metade das celas de Azkaban estão cheias por sua causa.

– VOCÊ que encheu metade das celas de Azkaban, eu só ajudei. Não desmereça o seu trabalho... Agora eu vou indo, ainda tenho que interrogar o Black - Desaparatei, pensativa

Caminhava pelos corredores escuros e úmidos de Azkaban, pensando no meu dia "Vi meus melhores amigos mortos, tenho que interrogar Sirius sobre o delato dos Potter, e de quebra eu vou ter que sair por ai caçando os Comensais que ainda restam... Esse dia não pode ficar melhor!" Como eu estava enganada... Eu ainda teria muitos problemas antes do dia terminar...

Depois de alguns minutos andando, eu comecei a ouvir gritos muito familiares aos meus ouvidos. Apertei o passo, com as mãos suando. A cada passo, o barulho aumentava, e a cada grito, meu coração acelerava mais as batidas. Cheguei a porta da sala de interrogatório tremendo de medo. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, e os gritos pararam "Anda Ster, você já fez estes interrogatórios milhares de vezes! Por que está tremendo? Vai dar tudo certo... É só você entrar, falar com o carrasco, e interrogar!". Depois deste auto encorajamento, eu abri a porta e entrei na sala.

A sala em si não era muito assustadora, lembrava muito as masmorras de Hogwarts. Mal iluminada, úmida, com teto alto e extremamente fria. Nada que um sonserino nunca tenha visto. O que realmente assustava, eram os objetos de tortura do carrasco cobertos de sangue seco, que ficavam sobre uma mesa de pedra do outro lado da sala, as correntes na parede, e as manchas secas de sangue por todo o lado que você olhasse.

E no centro da sala, lá estava ele, Sirius Black, acorrentado e ofegante. O carrasco foi até a mesa de pedra e pegou um chicote trouxa, e começou a acaricia-lo. Estava se preparando para a próxima sessão da tortura que eles insistem em chamar de interrogatório

– Já está bom carrasco - Ele se virou para mim, com ódio no olhar - Acho que depois desta... Pequena demonstração, o falara o que precisamos saber - O carrasco colocou o chicote de volta na mesa de pedra, com um pouco de hesitação, e saiu da grande sala a passos pesados e lentos, sussurrando um "Qualquer coisa, me chame" antes de bater a porta com força - Abaffiatto - Ele me olhou, de cima a baixo. Então com um aceno da varinha, fiz as correntes desaparecerem, e uma pequena mesa de madeira com duas cadeiras aparecer. Eu me sentei e ele continuava me analisando, imóvel - Não vai se sentar? - Ele deu um rápido sorriso e se sentou com dificuldade - Comece.

– Começar o que exatamente? Você já sabe o que aconteceu, estão todos comentando

– Eu sei a versão que todos estão comentando, mas quero saber a SUA versão. A versão do meu amigo

– Muito bem então, vou resumir pra você - Se recostou na cadeira - Lembra o que você disse do Pettigrew no dia da reunião? - Instintivamente fechei os punhos

– Sim. Disse que ele era um covarde, e que venderia a alma ao diabo só para permanecer vivo.

– Pois então... O diabo tem nome, e é Voldemort... - Soquei a mesa me levantando, ele deu um pulo na cadeira

– Eu sabia... EU SABIA! Eu disse pra vocês que ele não era confiável! MAS NÃO... NINGUÉM OUVE A STER, SÓ PORQUE ELA ERA SONSERINA, E SONSERINOS NÃO SÃO CONFIÁVEIS!

– Nós precisávamos de uma pessoa improvável, alguém sem expressão...

– E TINHA QUE SER O PETTIGREW? COM TANTOS BRUXOS SEM EXPRESSÃO NESTE MUNDO, COM TANTOS BRUXOS CONFIÁVEIS... - Gritei de raiva. Comecei a andar pela sala, tentando me acalmar. Quando eu finalmente me acalmei, me sentei com as mãos escondendo o rosto - E.. o que você vai fazer agora?– Pensei que você iria me ajudar...

– Infelizmente eu não posso Six. A única coisa que pode provar a sua inocência são lembranças, e eu não estava presente quando vocês fizeram o Pettigrew Fiel do Segredo. As únicas pessoas que poderiam provar a sua inocência... Estão mortas... - Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, e depois deu uma risada rápida - Você só está prestes a ficar o resto do seus dias aqui, neste lugar horrível, e está rindo? Por que?

– Não é isso, é que... O Pettigrew entregou o segredo a Voldemort com medo de morrer, e depois corta o próprio dedo e se suicida...

– É... Pensando por esse lado... É realmente engraçado...

– O jeito é... Eu me acostumar mesmo...

– Eu tenho a localização de alguns Comensais... Eu poderia captura-los e dizer que você me deu a localização...

– Você esta sugerindo que eu assuma o papel de traidor?

– Bom... Você já está na lama não? Que mal faria se sujar mais um pouco?

- Sem chance Ster! Eu não vou me envolver nisso mais do que já estou! Eu vou fugir quando Harry estiver com idade o suficiente para entender tudo isso!

– Boa sorte até lá então... - Me levantei devagar e ele fez o mesmo - Adeus Six... - Ele me abraçou, mas aquele abraço era diferente dos que ele costumava me dar, esse era mais... necessitado

– E diz pro Ranh... - Olhei pra ele com desgosto, e ele se corrigiu - Diz pro Snape, que é melhor ele cuidar bem de você, se não eu saio daqui e mato ele!

– Se você fizer isso, vai estar merecendo passar o resto dos seus dia aqui - Disse com desdem

– Você mesma não disse que eu estou na lama? O que custa me sujar só mais um pouco? Principalmente por uma causa tão boa? - Era incrível ver como Sirius mesmo passando por tudo aquilo, não perdia o bom humor

Saimos da sala, eu o algemei e o entreguei ao carrasco

– Ele disse alguma coisa importante? - O carrasco me perguntou

– Nada que já não saibamos, parece que Voldemort não confiava muito nele a ponto de compartilhar informações muito importantes. Pode leva-lo para a cela, e chega de torturas

– Tem certeza?

– Ele não tem mais nada de importante a dizer, então não tem porque continuar com isso se não vamos ganhar nada em troca - O carrasco pareceu decepcionado e se virou levando Sirius pelo corredor, o segurando brutalmente pelo braço.

Sirius virou rapidamente, e com as mãos algemadas me mandou um tímido "Tchau" com um sorriso igualmente tímido. Não pude conter as lágrimas quando fiz o mesmo. A minha vontade era gritar aos quatro ventos a sua inocência, mas como sem provas? Eles iriam me acusar de sua ajudante, me trancar em uma cela daquele lugar mórbido e jogar a chave fora! Eu tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, simplesmente não podia... "Deixa Ster, lembra o que seu pai dizia? 'Sabe por que existem as tempestades? Para que nós possamos olhar para o céu e ver um lindo arco-íris no final da tarde'. Se isso está acontecendo, é por um bom motivo. Talvez um dia... Quem sabe?"

E depois de mais este discurso de auto encorajamento, lá fui eu novamente, capturando Comensais até o fim do dia. E para a minha infelicidade, meu ultimo trabalho do dia foi capturar Rabastan, Bellatrix e Rodolfo Lestrange. Foi complicado, muito complicado para ser mais sincera, mas foi só eu dar uma pequena 'inflada" no égo dele que logo baixaram a guarda. Eram oito horas da noite quando que voltei pela ultima vez a Azkaban para entregar a minha "pequena encomenda".

– De novo aqui ? Eu pensei que já tivesse ido para casa! - Rufo Scrimgeour, o encarregado dos aurores, veio me cumprimentar "Desde quando ele sabe que eu existo?" - Quem é desta vez?

– Rabastan, Bellatrix e Rodolfo Lestrange

– Os outros aurores estavam procurando eles que nem loucos! Como você conseguiu captura-los?

– O ponto fraco dos Lestrange aqui... - Apontei para os três individuos que estavam amarrados uns aos outros, inconscientes e levitando - É o égo, eu só dei uma "moral" para eles e logo baixaram a guarda.

– Você capturou os piores Comensais de Voldemort, em um único dia! Quem você capturou até agora?

– McNair, Mulciber, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rockwood, Travers, e mais alguns sem muita importância... Com esses três agora, treze.

– Minha jovem! Você bateu o recorde de Alastor Moody. Meus parabéns! - E depois de um abraço rápido e inesperado, ele mandou alguém levar os Lestrange para o interrogatório

– Quantos Moody prendeu até agora senhor?

– Igor Karkaroff, Lucius Malfoy e mais uns que eu não me lembro o nome. Só sei que o total é sete. Está tendo um julgamento agora sobre um deles e Dumbledore me pediu que você comparecesse.

– Julgamento... Mas já?

– É... Moody capturou um Comensal e Dumbledore disse que ele era um espião... Mas eu não consigo me lembrar o nome dele...

– Severus Snape? - Scrimgeour gritou um "Isso" e eu me desesperei - Quando e onde será o julgamento?

– As oito e vinte, no velho Décimo Tribunal... - Eu parei de ouvi-lo e olhei para o relógio no fim do corredor, ficando mais desesperada ainda "8:18! Droga!"

Deixei Scrimgeour falando sozinho e corri para a lareira mais próxima, que por sorte ficava naquele mesmo corredor. Peguei o pó de flú e praticamente gritei "Ministério da Magia, Londres", e em menos de quinze segundos, eu estava no corredor principal do ministério que para o meu azar estava lotado "Droga! Logo hoje a Inglaterra inteira resolveu vir ao ministério? E para piorar a situação, depois de pegar o elevador vou ter que descer um lance de escada!" Comecei a empurrar todo mundo que entrava na minha frente, eu não podia me atrasar de maneira nenhuma. "Não no julgamento _dele_"

Depois de uma meia hora tentando pegar o elevador e descer lances de escada, eu finalmente cheguei ao corredor para o velho Décimo Tribunal, cujo a porta estava fechada.

Diminui o passo para controlar a minha respiração (da corrida), e comecei a ajeitar a minha roupa ( cgi/set?id=89548371&.locale=pt-br). Arrumar o colarinho da minha camisa vinho, abrir o meu sobretudo preto, arrumar o meu espartilho preto e dar leves tapinhas na minha calça. Já podia ouvir os murmúrios do tribunal, e aquilo me deixava cada vez mais nervosa. Não me surpreendi muito quando estendi a mão até a masaneta da porta e ela estava tremula. Recolhi a mão e ajeitei minhas luvas, prendi o cabelo em um coque frouxo "Não adianta você ficar enrolando, adiar o inevitável só piorar o que já está ruim! Agora, deixe de ser medrosa e abre logo essa porta!"

Respirei fundo, e abri vagarosamente a porta, fazendo um barulho horrível enquanto essa revelava a grande sala com piso e paredes escuras. No centro da sala, Severus estava sentado com o olhar perdido, cansado, triste, com o Dumbledore ao seu lado, me encarando com aqueles olhos azul piscina sobre os óculos meia-lua. Fudge estava com aquele chapéu ridículo de juiz, com cara de deboche e alisando o pequeno martelo que estava na bancada. Se eu tivesse me atrasado mais um pouco, ele com certeza iria condenar Severus.

- Ah! Minha cara, já não era sem tempo - Dumbledore me disse entre sorrisos

- Desculpe, é que o corredor principal estava cheio - Severus olhou pra mim,

- Mas o que está fazendo aqui ?

- Eu sou testemunha ministro...

- Testemunha? O que uma AUROR como você estava fazendo com um COMENSAL?

- Acho melhor nós deixarmos ela falar ministro. Ela provavelmente teve seus motivos - Fudge assentiu, desgostoso. Severus passou por mim, com aquela cara de indiferença, mas eu sabia que era só uma mascara, por dentro ele estava arrasado. Como eu sabia disso? Anos de convivência com Severus Snape.

Em passos curtos e lentos, ele e Dumbledore foram até um espaço reservado para as testemunhas, que pela urgência do julgamento estava vazia.

- Sente-se - Me sentei, ele foi rápido com o interrogatório - Bom, acho que podemos começar...

**Flashback On**

Eu estava sentada no sofá da minha casa, lendo um bom livro. A chuva estava forte e estava ventando muito, uma típica noite de outono. Estava concentrada vendo a chuva cair pela janela, quando um vulto preto aparece no quintal da frente. Alguém com uma máscara vestes negras muito familiares para mim. "Um Comensal finalmente achou a minha casa! Bom vamos aproveitar a burrice que ele teve em vir sozinho e conseguir algumas informações para a Ordem." Ele andava apressado, então sumiu do meu campo de visão, quando ouvi a campainha tocar.

- Minnie! - Ouvi um estalo e minha elfa domestica apareceu - Por favor, abra a porta para o nosso ilustre convidado e pergunte o que ele quer, sim? - Disse com uma voz fria, que até eu mesma me assustei

- A senhora está bem? Eu nunca a vi assim tão... Fria...

- Eu estou ótima Minnie! - Me virei para ela com um leve sorriso - Sinceramente? Eu não poderia estar melhor!

Ela desapareceu, pude ver pela janela a luz que passava pela porta aberta, ouvi passos apressados pela casa. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi um estalo perto de mim

- Ele quer falar com a senhora, disse que é urgente e...

- E...?

- Minnie acha que conhece ele. Minnie não se lembra muito bem de onde viu ele mas ele é muito familiar pra Minnie, ele é sim...

- Eu vou descer Minnie, você ainda se lembra do nosso sinal não é? - Me encaminhei até a porta

- Ah! Minnie lembra sim! Se Minnie ouvir a senhora bater na madeira, Minnie aparece para ajudar. E enquanto não acontece nada, Minnie fica na cozinha.

- Isso mesmo Minnie - Respondi já no batente da porta

Desci as escadas tentando não fazer barulho, guardando cada detalhe daquele lugar, montando a minha estratégia. Cheguei a sala e ele estava sentado no sofá, de costas pra mim, com um capuz e recostado sobre os joelhos, provavelmente com as mãos no rosto. Me apoiei no encosto do sofá e coloquei a minha varinha em seu pescoço, fazendo ele se assustar

- Eu não sabia que Comensais ainda batiam na porta ou tocavam a campainha. Mas também não achei que Voldemort fosse mandar um dos seus peões até o MEU lado do tabuleiro sozinho! Sabendo que, por esse ser meu território, EU tenho a vantagem aqui.

- Eu não vim aqui para atacar você - Ele se levantou, era bem mais alto que eu - E o Lord das Trevas não sabe que estou aqui.

- Se veio para me propor a marca negra ou pedir informação, vai ter que me atacar porque a minha resposta é NÃO! - Ele se virou, e devo que me senti um pouco intimidada pela sua altura, mas deixei que ele percebesse. O capuz fazia sombra em seus olhos, me impossibilitando de vê-los, só podia ver seus lábios finos que se torciam em um meio sorriso, e sua pele pálida. Ele levou as mão até o capuz preto, o retirando. Me deixando ver seus olhos ônix, olhos que eu desejei ver por muito tempo. Seus cabelos negros até a altura do ombro, suas sobrancelhas finas, faziam o contraste perfeito com sua pele extremamente branca.

- Você não se lembra de mim não é? - Disse me retirando dos meus devaneios - Não culpo você, eu mudei muito desde a ultima vez que nos vimos...

- S-Severus? Eu não acredito! Onde você esteve todos esses anos? Eu estou procurando você desde o baile de formatura! Você simplesmente desapareceu, me deixou lá sozinha depois de... - Me lembrei do nosso beijo, meu segundo beijo, que por ironia do destino, o primeiro também tinha sido com ele. Nas férias do quarto ano... Voltei a prestar atenção no homem a minha frente, ele definitivamente não se parecia nada com aquele garoto de dezoito anos do baile de formatura

- Ster... Eu preciso da sua ajuda... Eu fiz uma coisa... Uma coisa horrível, e não sei o que fazer! Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar! - Ele estava nervoso, seu olhar transmitia um certo... Desespero

- Acalme-se e sente - Ele se sentou e eu dei a volta no sofá, me sentando perto dele - Minnie! Traga uma garrafa de Vinho dos Elfos por favor! Daquela safra de ocasiões especiais!

- Não sabia que você era uma apreciadora de vinhos...

- Não sabia que era um Comensal... - Ele se encolheu no sofá - Ah! Eu e a minha língua! - Resmunguei baixo

- Tudo bem... Acho que te devo explicações... Bom, não é surpresa nem pra você e nem pra ninguém que eu peguei um certo... Apresso pelas artes das trevas depois que eu chamei a Lily de... - Ele fez uma pausa, parecia escolher as palavras. Tragou ar - Enfim... Você lembra que eu comecei a andar com o Rosier no fim do sétimo ano? - Assenti que sim - Então... Ele estava me oferecendo a marca... E bem, eu ainda estava um pouco nervoso com os Marotos, mesmo depois de você ter falado com eles... Eles nunca mais me perturbaram, só que... - Um estalo. Minnie com o vinho e duas taças

- Obrigada Minnie - Peguei a garrafa e as taças das mãos dela com cuidado e as depositei na mesa de centro

- Não precisa agradecer senhora, a família da senhora tem sido muito boa com Minnie... Desde a senhora era uma criança... Ah! Minnie lembra agora, é o senhor Snape!

- Obrigado por se lembrar Minnie, mais eu ainda prefiro que me chame de Severus - Um estalo. Minnie desapareceu - Por falar nisso, como você me reconheceu? Quer dizer, depois de tantos anos...

- Seus olhos - Ele me olhou espantado, resolvi servir as taças - São inconfundíveis, eu os reconheceria em qualquer lugar - Dei a taça a ele. Ele tomou um gole, e começou a encarar o liquido avermelhado dentro da taça - Você... Se tornou um Comensal... Por causa do Potter, por ele ter ficado com a Lily... Não é?

- É... E é por isso que eu preciso da sua ajuda Ster... Eu ouvi uma conversa de Dumbledore, uma entrevista para contratar uma nova professora de adivinhação para a escola. Então ela fez uma profecia, sobre uma criança que nasceu no fim de julho, filho de pessoas que enfrentaram o Lord três vezes. E essa criança seria capaz de derrota-lo...

- Ai meu Deus...

- É... Eu contei a ele sobre a profecia e ele pensa que são os Potter! - Ele se levantou, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos entre os cabelos - Eu estou desesperado Ster, não sei mais o que fazer! Eu tentei, de todas as formas possíveis, convence-lo que são os Longbottom mas ele não me ouviu! Ele vai mata-la, eu sei disso. Você tem que me ajudar Ster, você é a única que...

Eu estava perplexa, ele simplesmente veio até mim, pedir a minha ajuda, por causa dela? Não que eu não quisesse ajuda-la, era pura inveja mesmo. Ele já tinha mergulhado no mundo das artes das trevas, eu mesma já tinha desistido de tentar convence-lo, e então, ele emerge das trevas, para salva-la? ELA? Que sempre olhou para ele como um simples amigo e sempre fez questão de deixar isso bem claro!

E enquanto a mim? Que sempre fiz de tudo por ele? Que sempre o ajudei a conquista-la, mesmo sentindo algo a mais por ele? Que sempre o protegi dos Marotos, que sempre estive ao seu lado, não importando as circunstâncias... E o que eu poderia fazer? Eu sou era uma auror, ele um Comensal da Morte, eu não podia simplesmente ficar de tocaia na casa dos Potter, Voldemort iria descobrir que a informação de que ele também sabe sobre a profecia vazou! Não ia demorar muito pra ele ligar os pontos... Então uma luz veio a minha cabeça, uma ideia louca, mas a única que eu tinha.

- Eu não posso te ajudar Severus - Ele ficou desanimado - Mas eu conheço alguém que pode, só que você vai ter que estar mais do que disposto para sair deste mundo de artes das trevas.

- Qualquer coisa Ster... Qualquer coisa para tê-la a salvo! - "Qualquer coisa... Por ELA"

- Minnie! - Minnie apareceu em um estalo - Diga a Dumbeldore que eu quero em sua esteja em sala em quinze minutos. É de extrema urgência, não conte que Severus está aqui e só volte quando ele entrar na sala.

- Sim senhora, Minnie vai imediatamente - E em um estalo, Minnie desapareceu novamente

- Dumbledore? Ster, quando ele me ver com essas roupas, não vai pensar duas vezes em mandar uma maldição da morte na minha cara!

- Eu sei... Mas é a única escolha que temos... - Ele voltou a se sentar no sofá, com as mãos no rosto e recostado sobre o joelhos. Me ajoelhei na frente dele - Olhe pra mim - Ele não obedeceu. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos - Severus, olhe pra mim por favor... - Levantou a cabeça, olhos tristes. Peguei suas mãos, as depositando entre as minhas - Não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou deixar ninguém fazer mal a você, nem mesmo Dumbledore. Você confia em mim?

- Confio Ster, você é a pessoa em quem eu mais confio nesse mundo. E eu... Queria pedir...Me d-desculpe, pelo pelo baile de formatura. Eu não devia ter te deixado daquele jeito lá... Eu sei o quanto aquilo significava pra você... Quanto aquele beijo significou pra você...

- Tudo bem - Me levantei, indo até a lareira - Está no passado agora, e se não se importar, é lá onde eu quero que fique - Era verdade, eu não estava pronta pra sofrer tudo aquilo de novo, toda aquela desilusão. Eu iría ajuda-lo, como teria feito com qualquer amigo.

- Senhora, o professor Dumbledore está esperando, disse que pode usar a lareira - Minnie apareceu

- Obrigada Minnie - Estendi minha mão para Severus - Vamos então? - Tragou ar

- Vamos - Segurou a minha mão e se levantou

Entramos na lareira, eu já com pó de flú na mão, gritei "Hogwarts, Sala do diretor". E em um segundo, já estávamos na sala de Dumbledore

**Flashback Off**

- Srta. Lablum? - A voz de Fudge me tirou do passado - Eu disse que já podemos começar

- Ah! Me desculpe, estava distraída - Juro que ouvi um "Percebe-se" do jure, mas fingi que não - Pois bem, eu estava na minha casa...

- Que dia e que horas?

- Deveriam ser umas oito horas da noite, o dia não me lembro exatamente, só de ser outono. Quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Então fui até a porta e a abri.

- E quem estava na porta?

- Severus Snape. Ele estava nervoso, me pedindo ajuda. Dizia que... - Fiz uma pequena pausa para escolher melhor as minhas palavras. Não podia simplesmente dizer tudo que aconteceu aquela noite - Desde que se tornou um Comensal, tinha sido forçado a fazer coisas que iam contra a sua índole, que nunca sequer imaginou tais coisas quando se uniu a Você-Sabe-Quem.

- E o que você fez?

- Estava acima de mim fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-lo, então o levei ao professor Dumbledore.

- A partir dai ministro - Dumbledore interferiu - É exatamente o que lhe contei no meu depoimento.

- E como eram passadas essas informações? - Fudge fez uma careta que se eu não o conhecesse, me sentiria intimidada

- Mesmo ele dando aulas na escola, era muito arriscado ele simplesmente entrar e sair da sala de Dumbledore sempre que terminasse uma reunião com Você-Sabe-Quem. Então combinamos de todo o mês, ele ir até a minha casa e me passar as informações, e eu as passaria a Dumbledore quando ele saísse do castelo.

- Hum... Entendo...

- Mais alguma pergunta ministro?

- Só mais uma - Ele me deu um sorriso de canto "Ai tem..." - ...

- Sim?

- Entre vocês, durante esses anos em que ele lhe fornecia informações, informações essas que você dava a Dumbledore. Existiu... algum envolvimento entre vocês? - "Fudge, como sempre, sendo inconveniente e perguntando coisas que nem eu mesma sei responder!"

- Não - Menti descaradamente, porem usando todo o meu sangue sonserino para ser o mais convincente possível - Durante esses dois anos, o único envolvimento que tivemos era o de duas pessoas trabalhando juntas por interesses em comum - Ele me olhava, como se quisesse entrar na minha mente e descobrir todos os meus segredos. Eu sabia que ele não era um legilimens, mas fechei a minha mente por precaução.

- Neste caso, o é inocente - Bateu o martelo na bancada. No mundo bruxo isso não era necessário, mas o Fudge adora fazer um drama então adotou esse hábito trouxa - Caso encerrado

Severus se levantou e em menos de alguns segundos já estava no corredor. Para não chamar muita atenção, me levantei normalmente e caminhei até a porta, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dumbledore entendeu a minha reação e veio logo atrás de mim, barrando Rita Sheeter de vir me "entrevistar".

Continuei a andar calmamente pelo corredor até ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de mim. Severus já estava quase subindo as escadas, comecei a correr

- Severus! - Fingiu não me ouvir. Subiu o segundo degrau - Severus, espere! - O segurei pelas vestes

- O que você quer? - Falou pausadamente, se virando rápido na minha direção

- É... - Abri a boca pra falar, mas ao ver a tristeza em seus olhos, simplesmente desisti

- Eu tenho que ir - Se virou num rompante, se soltando de mim

- Espere! Rita Sheeter, ela... - Voltou a me olhar, com... desprezo? - Ela provavelmente vai te procurar na escola. Não é seguro ir pra lá, ao menos não por enquanto...

- E o que você me sugere?

- Vamos para a minha casa... - Uma bufada. Se virou novamente - Severus, espere por favor - Peguei sua mão, e pode parecer infantil, mas mesmo depois de tudo que fizemos, eu senti como se tivesse passado uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo - Eu sei o quanto esse dia está sendo difícil pra você, acredite quando digo que pra mim também não está sendo nada fácil... Mas por favor, me deixe... Cuidar de você... - Ele me olhou de cima abaixo, tentando ver as minha reais intenções - Por favor... - Ele acariciou a minha mão levemente, bufando

- Tudo bem... Vamos... - Soltei sua mão, e começamos a subir as escada


	2. Cap1: Annabel, decepções e Nova York

**Cap.1: Annabel, decepções e Nova York**

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Finalmente, o segundo cap  
Boa leitura a todos!

Não conversamos durante todo o percurso, quando cheguei em casa apenas o dei passagem e ele entrou, acendeu a lareira ficando imóvel na frente da mesma. Coloquei meu sobretudo no cabideiro e me juntei a ele

– Quer alguma coisa? Chá, alguma bebida...? - Silêncio.

A lenha dando leves estalos na lareira. Ele se virou pra mim, não havia o informante Comensal frio, irônico e sarcástico, apenas Severus. Levei as mão até sua capa, desabotoando-a com cuidado. A deslizei pelos seus ombros largos, fazendo a cair no chão. Voltei minhas mãos até seu pescoço, desabotoando sua casaca negra, fazendo o mesmo ritual de antes, deixando aquela camisa branca que eu simplesmente adorava a mostra.

– O que você...

– Deixa sair Severus... - Me deu um olhar interrogativo - A sua cabeça, eu te conheço a mais de dez anos e consigo ver como você está arrasado por dentro - Comecei afazer uma leve caricia em seu rosto - Eu sei, que essa cara de indiferença é só uma mascara, que por mais que você esconda de todos, você tem sentimentos também e que tem muita coisa presa aqui dentro - Coloquei a outra mão em seu peito, no lugar do coração - Eu sei que você esta prendendo tudo isso aqui, e que agora mais do que nunca, elas estão gritando pra sair - Voltou o olhar pra cima, tentando de alguma forma, recolocar a sua mascara - Você vê? Não precisa usar a mascara perto de mim, porque eu sei melhor que qualquer um o que tem embaixo dela. Sei que você só a usa para se proteger, para se tornar mais forte.

– Ster... - Ele ia começar outro discurso sobre "Eu sei me virar sozinho e não preciso que ninguém me ajude!", e como eu sei esse discurso de cor, o interrompi

– Mas você não precisa dela esta noite. Nada vira te machucar, eu prometo. E se vier... - Cruzei os braços em torno do seu pescoço, fiquei na ponta dos pés, e o abracei - Eu te protejo - Sussurrei em seu ouvido

Ficamos ali, alguns minutos imóveis. Eu já estava ficando desconfortável, de ficar ali na ponta dos pés. Tentei me afastar, faz fui impedida pelos seus braços

– Você não existe... - Apoiou sua cabeça no meu ombro - Merlim, o que eu fiz pra merecer você?

– Você não fez nada... E quem disse que você não é digno do meu amor? Eu nem dou tudo que você merece... - Ele se afastou de mim. Eu ia reclamar, mas ele capturou meus lábios, me fazendo esquecer qualquer argumento que eu iria usar. Era simplesmente perfeito, o modo como nossas línguas se mexiam em perfeita sincronia, como seu hálito me embriagava a cada movimento, suas mãos subindo vagarosamente pelas minhas costas. Interrompi o beijo, sem ar. Fiz ele se sentar no sofá

– Tudo bem pra você se ficarmos por aqui hoje? Eu sei que sempre que você vem pra cá... Nós praticamente não dormimos, mas eu estou realmente cansada hoje.

– Não vejo problema nenhum nisso, eu também quero dormir hoje - Me levantei, puxando-o pela mão até o meu quarto

Coloquei um pijama qualquer e me deitei com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

**No dia seguinte...**

Quando acordei pela manhã, ele não estava mais na cama. Então me levantei e fui fazer a minha higiene matinal.

As vantagens de ser um auror, é que você não tem um trabalho rotineiro. Você não precisa acordar sedo, ir para ao ministério e ficar lendo e assinando papéis até dizer chega. Você fica em casa, até quando o responsável pelos aurores, no caso Scrimgeour, te encarregar de um trabalho. Resumindo: eu recebo todo o mês apenas para estar disponível quando for necessário, e posso ter qualquer outro emprego além de ser auror. Claro que se você for encarregado de um serviço cumpri-lo, eles iram fazer um pequeno aumento na sua folha de pagamento do mês, e se fizer um trabalho sem ser o encarregado, o aumento é maior ainda. Eu já tinha capturado treze comensais sem ter sido encarregada deste trabalho em apenas um dia, então poderia viver por um bom tempo muito bem, sem muita preocupação.

Depois desta pequena reflexão, coloquei um vestido confortável para se ficar em casa, e desci para o café. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando encontrei Severus sentado a mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário.

– Bom dia. Dormiu bem? - Disse levando a xícara de café a boca

– Sim, e você? Está melhor? - Perguntei já me sentando a mesa e me servindo de café

– Um pouco... Que milagre é este que Rita Sheeter não escreveu nada sobre o julgamento de ontem?

– É... Digamos que eu a convenci de não escrever nada sobre mim

– Você a convenceu, ou a ameaçou?

– Digamos que eu saiba de alguns podres dela e ameacei dizer tudo ao ministro. E em troca do meu silêncio, eu apenas pedi que ela não fizesse da minha vida algo publico...

– Então você a ameaçou - Ele voltou sua atenção ao jornal, e um cheiro horrivelmente doce invadiu as minhas narinas. Um cheiro tão doce que me dava enjoo

– De onde vem esse cheiro?

– Que cheiro?

– Não sei, é um cheiro doce... Horroroso - Minnie aparece com uma jarra, e o cheiro aumentou

– Aqui está a calda de ameixa que senhor pediu. Minnie espera que o goste

Nesse ponto eu já não estava aguentando mais, só deu tempo de levantar, correr para o banheiro mais próximo e me ajoelhar na frente do vaso sanitário. Fiquei ali uns bons minutos "Como é possível eu estar vomitando se não tenho nada no estômago?"

– A senhora está bem? Minnie trouxe isso para a senhora - Ela me estendeu um copo de água

– Obrigada Minnie, eu estou bem. Foi só aquele cheiro doce que deixou meio enjoada, só isso - Bebi a água, ainda pensativa "Severus sempre colocou calda de ameixa nas panquecas, e por mais que o cheiro seja realmente um pouco forte pra mim, principalmente pra mim que tenho o olfato aguçado, eu nunca reagi desta forma. Só quando..."

– Não... Não pode ser... Pode? - Disse num murmúrio pra mim mesma. Era uma ideia meio absurda, mas estava analisando todas as possibilidades , e essa era uma das duas mais plausíveis - Minnie, que dia é hoje?

– Primeiro de novembro, por que senhora? - "Está atrasada, já faz uns..." Devolvi o copo para Minnie, começando a contar nos dedos "Meses? Como...?"

– Tem certeza que está tudo bem Ster? - A voz de Severus me despertou

– É o que nós vamos ver agora! - Me levantei, ainda com aquela ideia absurda na cabeça e fui direto para o meu quarto

Fui na gaveta de lingerie, e ela não estava lá. Na minha gaveta de perfumes: nada. A gaveta de roupas: não. Debaixo do colchão: não estava lá

– O que você está procurando Ster? - Severus apareceu na porta, me assustando

– Ai! Que susto Severus.

– Desculpe, mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

– Coisas de mulher Severus, coisas de mulher - Fui até a porta ele me deu passagem rapidamente - Minnie! Você sabe onde está a minha caixinha?

– A caixa está no banheiro, mas o caderno está no escritório! - Minnie gritou da cozinha

– Obrigada - Corri para o escritório, murmurando um "Eu tenho que ser mais organizada!"

– Ster! - Não respondi, abri a gaveta da escrivaninha, e o meu caderno estava lá - Ster! Você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? E pra que serve este caderno?

– Você quer MESMO saber? - Lhe mandei um olhar de irritação, dando ênfase no "mesmo". Mas ele assentiu que sim - Tudo bem, é meio complicado, mas eu vou resumir. Eu anoto neste caderno, os dias em que eu estou "fértil" e os que eu não estou! Satisfeito? - Me sentei na minha velha poltrona de couro escarlate e abri o caderno, procurando o mês de julho

– Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com toda essa correria... Você acha que está...

– Severus, você lembra se nós ficamos juntos na ultima semana de julho? - Ele estava imóvel. Acho que estava digerindo a informação - Severus, não me deixe mais tensa do que eu já estou e me responda pelo amor de Deus! - Me recostei na poltrona, e passava as mão desesperadamente pelos cabelos

– S-Sim... - Eu comecei a chorar, de felicidade

– Então eu não acho, eu tenho certeza que estou grávida!

– Não acha melhor consultar um curandeiro para ter certeza?

– Eu vou consultar. Mas eu tenho certeza absoluta que estou grávida, eu não deveria estar te dizendo isso mas...

– Não precisa dizer mais nada Ster. Eu acredito em você - Ele veio me abraçar com animo - Eu vou ser pai, essa é... A melhor noticia que eu poderia ter recebido nos últimos meses.

– Nós vamos ser uma família muito feliz! - Retribui o abraço.  
Aquela tal felicidade era tão grande, que chegava a ser apalpável. E eu sentia que nada poderia nos separar, bom... Quase nada...

* * *

**3 meses depois...**

**7 de fevereiro de 1992**

Snape POV's On

Eu sabia, EU SABIA QUE SE ELA FIZESSE MUITO ESFORÇO PODIA DAR NISSO!

Eu avisei, "Ster, você tem uma gravides de risco. Não pode se esforçar, NEM FICAR ANDANDO POR AI COM UM LOBISOMEM!" Mas ela não me ouviu! Ela TINHA que sair com o irresponsável do Lupim!

E agora? Agora eu estou aqui! Andando de um lado para o outro, TENTANDO controlar o meu nervosismo, enquanto a minha mulher está dando a luz no sétimo mês de gestação!

– Fique calmo homem! - Arthur Weasley tentava me acalmar - Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Digo por experiência própria, já estou no sétimo.

– Se ela tivesse me escutado, isso não estaria acontecendo!

– Eu já pedi mil desculpas Snape! Eu não sabia que a gravides dela era de risco! - Lupim se levantava da mesa, aparentemente nervoso - O que mais eu tenho que fazer?

– Pedir desculpas não vai apagar a sua irresponsabilidade! - Me aproximei, na tentativa falha de acabar com a raça daquele... Misto de homem e cachorro com as minhas próprias mãos. O Weasley me impediu

– Mas será possível, que nem com uma mulher dando a luz no andar de cima vocês param com essa implicância?

Eu ia responder, mas madame Pomfrey apareceu na porta, um tanto nervosa

– Parabéns Severus, você é pai de uma linda princesinha! - Travei, num misto de nervoso e felicidade. Eu nunca me imaginei um pai, nem em meus mais loucos sonhos. E agora...

– Ora homem! Você vai ficar ai, parado que nem um dois de paus? Suba aquelas escadas e vá ver a sua filha! - Pomfrey me despertou, e subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Cheguei no quarto, que por algum motivo parecia mais iluminado que o normal, principalmente para as quatro da tarde. E elas estavam ali, Ster deitada na cama, chorando, com um pequeno embrulho no colo, amamentando. Pareciam tão imersas naquele mundo, um mundo que parecia tão distante do que eu era, um ex-Comensal, e ao mesmo tempo tão próximo, como...

– Como se... - Dumbledore me assustou com aquele jeito de aparecer do nada, como se brotasse do chão - Com mais um passo, você quebrasse todas as barreiras e entrasse nele, de tal forma que seria impossível sair. - Ele me olhou, por cima daqueles óculos meia-lua - Sua mente fica muito vulnerável quando está perto delas Severus, mas não pense que é um sinal de fraqueza, muito pelo contrário - Voltou o olhar para Ster e a bebê - Apesar das dificuldades, a vontade de proteger as coisas que amamos nos tornam cada vez mais fortes.

Depois de amamenta-la, Ster finalmente me percebeu no batente da porta. Me deu um lindo sorriso, e me estendeu a mão. "Um convite... Para participar deste mundo com ela" Me aproximei, com um sorriso bobo, que por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia desmanchar

– Ela é linda

– Tem o seu cabelo, e o seus lábios também - Ela fazia um carinho bem leve na testa da minha linda princesinha

– Ela tem os seus olhos

Ela erguei a pequena mãozinha pra mim. Era tão delicada e tão pequena, que eu tinha medo de pega-la e quebrar. Peguei sua mão, e ela fez um pequeno barulhinho, seguido de um sorriso lindo

– Ela tem um sorriso igual ao seu

– Só espero que não herde o nariz do pai! - Tinha até me esquecido que estava debaixo do mesmo teto que Remo Lupim

– Remo... - Ster disse com uma voz repreenciva

– Tudo bem Ster. Hoje eu vou simplesmente fingir que ele não existe.

– Nossa, mal chegou e essa menina já esta movendo barreiras? - Silêncio. Ela começou a brincar com os meus dedos, e a soltar leves risinho - Seus alunos venderiam a própria alma para vê-lo agora, com um sorriso bobo na cara e chorando

– Eu não estou chorando - Ster passou o polegar debaixo dos meus olhos

– Severus, se isso não é uma lágrima, eu sinceramente não sei o que é - Ela me deu outro daqueles sorrisos radiantes, Merlim! Como eu adoro quando ela sorri pra mim.

– Não se preocupe Ranhoso, isso não vai sair deste quarto! - Voltei minha atenção a... _Minha filha._– Ih! Deixa eu ir embora que Merlim está muito generoso em milagres hoje, e não vou ser eu quem vai abusar da sua bondade!

E finalmente foi embora! Me deixando a sós com a minha família.

**Snape POV's Off**

* * *

– Desculpe interromper o momento família, mas a Madame Pomfrey deixou um recado antes de ir embora - Molly entrou no quarto - Como ela nasceu pré matura, você vai ter que dar essas poções pra ela Ster, até ela completar três meses - Colocou uma malinha na cômoda.

– Tudo bem Molly, eu vou fazer isso.

– Ster... Eu posso - Perguntou meio receosa

– Claro Molly, pode segura-la sim - Olhei para a minha bonequinha de porcelana, e a entreguei a Molly

– Ela é muito bonita. Qual vai ser o nome dela Ster? - Molly perguntava embalando minha linda filha no colo

– Eu estive pensando em Annabel, o que você acha Severus?

– Que tal... Annabel Rose Lablum? Já que a mãe tem nome de flor, por que a filha não deve ter? - Severus sabe muito bem que eu detesto o meu nome do meio, mas era uma ocasião especial então deixei passar

– Perfeito - Disse dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios

– Sem Snape? - Molly perguntou intrigada

– Achamos melhor assim, por enquanto. Para evitar os fofoqueiros e também por causa do Volde... - Recebi um olhar repreensivo de Severus e me corrigi - Do Você-Sabe-Quem. Ainda está muito recente, vamos deixar a poeira baixar um pouco, só para ter certeza

– Bom... A filha é de vocês, então quem sou eu para dar opinião sobre o nome dela?

– Molly, eu e Severus conversamos muito, e eu decidi que você e Arthur serão os padrinhos dela. Se vocês quiserem, é claro

– É claro que eu aceito Ster! Se você não tivesse perguntado, eu ia me oferecer para o cargo - Caímos na gargalhada, e este dia não poderia ser melhor!

* * *

**9 meses depois...**

**31 de Outubro de 1982**

A dois meses atrás, eu pergunte a Severus sobre nós. Quando iríamos nos casar e quando ele iria dar o seu sobrenome a Anne, e ele simplesmente respondeu "Quando eu me sentir pronto"

Amanhã Severus voltará para a escola e a dois meses, desde que me mudei para a casa dele, nós não conversamos francamente. Ele se limita a me responder com monossílabos, e quando estou com Anne nos braços, ele se afasta como eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Ontem quando ofereci meu corpo a ele, simplesmente me afastou com nojo, como se me tocar queimasse.

"Eu não aguento mais tudo isso"

"Vá conversar com ele mulher! Se você deixar para quando ele voltar nas férias, só vai ser pior"

Resolvi ouvir a minha consciência, que na maioria me dava bons conselhos, e desci até o seu escritório.

– Severus, precisamos conversar - Ele estava sentado em sua velha poltrona de couro preta, de frente para a lareira, com um copo de absinto na mão

– Não pode deixar para outra hora? - Disse frio, com a voz levemente embargada

– Não, caso tenha esquecido, amanhã é o primeiro dia...

– Eu sei muito bem que dia é amanhã. Mas você não se lembra que dia é hoje, não é?

– Hoje é trinta e um de outubro... - As peças se encaixaram. Olhei novamente para o seu rosto, estava manchado por lágrimas - Eu não acredito... Você está... CHORANDO... POR ELA?

– Tem algum problema nisso?

– Por Merlim ! Já faz um ano Severus! Você tem que esquecer...

– Eu não posso me esquecer Lablum! - Ele se levantou num rompante. E pela primeira vez, eu senti medo dele - Não importa o quanto você tente substitui-la! EU NUNCA VOU ESQUECER A LILY!

– Severus eu... Eu nunca quis substitui-la... Você sabe... Você está... - Não consegui me conter, simplesmente comecei a chorar

– Não quis, mas é o que está fazendo! Você... Tomou o lugar dela! Está me tirando dela, pouco a pouco. Como eu pude ser tão burro de deixar você me enganar deste jeito!

– Eu estou lhe tirando dela? - Naquele exato momento, a minha paciência, simplesmente se esgotou - SEVERUS. ELA. ESTÁ. MORTA! E MESMO SE ELA ESTIVESSE VIVA, ELA NÃO ESTARIA COM VOCÊ! ELA AMAVA O POTTER! E EU NUNCA ENGANEI VOCÊ! OU VOCÊ ESQUECEU DOS ANOS EM QUE EU TE AJUDEI A CONQUISTÁ-LA? MESMO DEPOIS DE EU TER TE BEIJADO, LHE REVELADO TUDO QUE EU SENTIA E VOCÊ TER ME REJEITADO, EU CONTINUEI TE AJUDANDO - Eu estava louca, só queria gritar tudo que eu sentia pra ele.

– Você me ajudou? - Ele se levantou - VOCÊ A JOGOU NOS BRAÇOS DO POTTER!

– NÃO FUI EU! FOI VOCÊ! VOCÊ A JOGOU NOS BRAÇOS DO POTTER QUANDO A CHAMOU DE SANGUE-RUIM! ELA ESTAVA DISPOSTA A TE DAR UMA CHANCE, POR QUE EU PEDI A ELA! VOCÊ QUE ESTRAGOU TUDO!

Eu simplesmente não estava acreditando. Tudo que eu fiz por ele, tudo que eu já tinha sofrido por ele... Não valeu de nada pra ele? Eu me entreguei pra ele, eu o ajudei quando tudo e todos me diziam que não era a melhor coisa a se fazer, eu tive uma filha com ele, eu fiz tudo por ele, pra isso? Pra mais uma vez, ter meu coração estraçalhado?

– VOCÊ ME CONVENCEU DE TUDO ISSO LEMBRA? EU ESTAVA CONFORMADA EM TER APENAS A SUA AMIZADE! EU ESTAVA BEM, NAMORANDO COM O REMO, COM ALGUÉM QUE REALMENTE ME AMAVA. EU DESISTI DE TUDO ISSO, POR QUE VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE NUNCA MAIS ME FARIA CHORAR, ME FARIA SOFRER... - Meu coração doía, a cada lembrança que eu tinha, das palavras dele, da sinceridade que ele _parecia_ ter - Mas foram só palavras... Palavras ao vento... Por que aqui estou eu de novo, chorando que nem uma idiota... Por você... Mas essa é a ultima vez que eu vou chorar por você.

– O que você... Me deixe sozinho - Disse se sentando novamente na sua velha poltrona.

"Uma chance, de a ele uma ultima chance!" Gritava a minha consciência, ela simplesmente não me deixava em paz, então decidi ceder, em parte

"Pois bem, eu vou oferecer a ultima chance a ele. Mas se ele não aceitar, acabo!'

–Não finja que não me entendeu. Você pode ser um canalha, mas burro eu sei que você não é! - Respirei fundo, isso poderia mudar tudo. Não sei porque, mas uma parte de mim implorava para que ele reconsiderasse - Severus... Se eu sair desta sala... Saiba que eu estarei saindo da sua vida também... Pra sempre... E vou levar Annabel comigo...

– Isso é uma ameaça?

– Pior que isso, é uma promessa! E você melhor que... - Ele se levantou e jogou o copo de absinto na minha direção, se eu não tivesse desviado teria me acertado em cheio no rosto

– O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO ENTÃO? VÁ EMBORA! - Aquilo foi pior do que qualquer maldição cruciatus. Não era mais o meu Severus, aquele garotinho que eu conheci, ou aquele homem que ficou bobo com a notícia que era pai. Não, esse era o resultado do que Voldemort fez dele, um Comensal.

– Pois bem... MILORD! Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Sai da sala e subi para o quarto _dele_. Me recusava a falar que algum dia aquele quarto foi meu. Porem quando fechei a porta veio a minha cabeça uma coisa muito importante "O que você vai fazer agora?" Eu só sabia de uma coisa, eu iria seguir em frente, sem ressentimento, sem olhar pra trás, sem ele. Arrumei as minhas malas, as malas da Annabel. Diminui todos os moveis dela e empacotei. Coloquei todas as malas e caixas em uma bolsa com Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão. Fiz um bilhete, dizendo que Annabel saberia sobre ele, TUDO sobre ele, que não o deixaria sem notícias dela. "Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!"

Com a minha filha nos braços, sai daquela maldita casa, para nunca mais voltar. Andei, sem rumo, e quando dei por mim, estava embaixo do velho carvalho da praça da Rua da Afiação. Me lembrando dele outra vez.

"Pra onde você vai?"

"Para um lugar onde eu não me lembre dele a cada canto que eu olhe. De preferência bem longe, fora do Reino Unido talvez?"

"Que tal aquela casa que a sua mãe deixou de herança? Onde fica mesmo?"

"Nos Estados Unidos, em Nova Iorque. Acho que no em um bairro trouxa chamado Manhattan."

"Fica do outro lado do oceano, não vejo lugar melhor para recomeçar! Tem uma musica sobre Nova Iorque não tem? Será que lá é como a musica diz?"

– Só tem um jeito de descobrir... - Olhei para Anne, que estava dormindo calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido - Nós vamos para Nova York

Aparatei, e quando vi a grande Estátua da Liberdade eu tive certeza. Não existia lugar melhor no mundo para recomeçar!

* * *

( . )

**Frank Sinatra - New York**

Start spreading the news, _(Comece a espalhar a notícia)_

I'm leaving today _(Estou partindo hoje)_

I want to be part of it, _(Eu quero ser parte dela)_

New York, New York _(Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque)_

These vagabond shoes _(Estes sapatos de vagabundo)_

Are longing to stray _(Estão desejando passear)_

Right through the very heart of it _(Exatamente através do coração autêntico dela)_

New York, New York _(Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque)_

I wanna wake up in a city _(Eu quero acordar na cidade)_

That doesn't sleep _(Eu quero acordar na cidade)_

And find I'm king of the hill, _(E descobrir que sou o rei do pedaço)_

Top of the heap _(O maioral)_

These little town blues _(Estes blues de pequenas cidades do interior)_

Are melting away _(Estão longe do enternecimento)_

I'll make a brand new start of it, _(Eu farei um novo recomeço nela)_

In old New York _(Na velha Nova Iorque)_

If I can make it there _(Se eu conseguir lá)_

I'll make it anywhere _(Eu farei em qualquer parte)_

It's up to you _(Só depende de você)_

New York, New York _(Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque)_

New York, New York _(Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque)_

I want to wake up in that city _(Eu quero acordar na cidade)_

That never sleeps _(Que nunca dorme)_

And find I'm a number one_ (E descobrir que sou o número um)_

Top of the list _(No topo da lista)_

King of the hill _(No topo da lista)_

A number one _(O número um)_

These little town blues _(Estes blues de pequenas cidades do interior)_

(all) melting away _((Todos) estão longe do enternecimento)_

I'm gonna make _(Eu vou fazer)_

A brand new start of it _(Um novo recomeço nela)_

In old New York _(Na velha Nova Iorque)_

And if I can make it there _(Se eu conseguir lá)_

I'm gonna make it anywhere _(Eu vou fazê-lo em qualquer parte)_

It's up to you _(Só depende de você)_

New York, New York! _(Nova Iorque!)_

New York! _(Nova Iorque!)_


End file.
